Constellations
by Kyouju Shade
Summary: As Colette sits by a fire late at night and reflects on her journey so far, the one who released her from her soulless state comes to join her. Mainly plotless cuteness, with some insights on what Lloyd means to Colette, and their relationship.


The night sky was dotted with stars, hanging high above the shadowy forest clearing where Colette Brunel knelt quietly by a small fire, surrounded by late-summer warmth and the song of crickets all around her. The air was fragrant with the smell of crackling and snapping wood, and the marshmallows that were in a small paper sack by Colette's side. They had always been a favourite snack of hers, and if any night was right for some toasted marshmallows, it was this one.

Reaching into the bag, the Chosen plucked out a fluffy white marshmallow. She slid it onto a long, thin twig and held it carefully over the little fire, watching white turn to brown and the treat start to bubble as it became crackly black, just like she liked it. Once satisfied, she blew on it softly and popped the marshmallow in her mouth, munching on it happily and savouring the sweetness that, despite its simplicity, seemed so new and beautiful to her that she felt like she could cry. It had been such a long time since she could taste anything at all, or feel anything, or speak … or do anything to free herself from being trapped as simply a faint, unheard cry lost within that still, silent body.

As she thought, Colette's fingers lit upon the Key Crest necklace she wore. Delicate fingertips traced the intricate charm engraved into the ore of which the necklace was made. A strong feeling of warmth filled her heart as she thought of the one who had carved that charm in the necklace he made for her birthday, so that she could be herself again. Lloyd Irving had been her best friend since she was small, who had, over the years they had known each other, grown from a mischievous little one who was constantly getting in trouble with her, to a caring seventeen-year-old boy who would always stick up for her and protect her. She didn't know whether he knew it or not, but she just … felt so safe with him around.

Colette looked up at the clear night sky. Myths and legends of the ages were traced across the atmosphere, and to her surprise, there were some constellations that she recognized. Lloyd had taught her a long time ago how to spot the constellations of Mithos the Hero and his companions, the Summon Spirits, the legendary Giant Kharlan Tree in the north, Martel's Staff in the east … She wondered how far away the two worlds really were, that she could find constellations she had only ever before seen in her home world of Sylvarant. It was reassuring, though. Colette always counted the stars before going to sleep at night, after Kratos had suggested it back in Sylvarant. It made her feel like she was being watched over, like she had a guardian angel.

She heard a rustling of grass behind her, and turned around to see Lloyd standing there some way away from her, dressed as usual in his buttoned red shirt, grey trousers and red boots. The long white sashes hanging from his shirt collar trailed behind him. By his side, Noishe padded along, the starlight making his green and white fur shimmer. The great dog gave a happy bark when he saw Colette.

"Hey, Colette. What're you doing still up?" Lloyd asked, leaning an arm on his sword hilt.

"Hehe, um … nothing much; you?"

"For 'nothing much' it sure looks like you're up to something," he remarked, looking at the fire she had built, "but … yeah, I was just out looking at the stars. They're really clear tonight; it's incredible."

"I was too. I can recognize a whole bunch of them now. D'you want to join me?" She rather unnecessarily gestured to the little bag of marshmallows, which Noishe had trotted over to and was sniffing curiously and prodding with his nose.

Lloyd gave a smile. "Sure." He came quietly over to her and sat down in the soft grass beside Colette, crossing his long legs. Noishe was still glaring at the sack of marshmallows, growling in frustration. Finally he looked up at his master and whined insistently.

"No, boy."

"Whine…" Noishe sat back on his hind legs, fixing Lloyd with his bright, dark eyes. It made Colette laugh; both dog and human wore almost identical expressions, although Noishe was much bigger than Lloyd was.

Lloyd looked back at Colette. "He loves these," he said apologetically.

"There're lots. Give him one."

He sighed. "Fine, fine, you stubborn, mooching…" He continued to affectionately curse his dog as he produced a marshmallow from the bag. Noishe yipped happily.

"Here, pal." The enormous dog accepted the treat gratefully and loped away. Colette and Lloyd watched him for a moment, before both sets of eyes lifted to the starry heavens. The forest branches high above them opened on to endless blue-black, scattered with tiny pinpricks of light.

"Lloyd, can I ask you a question?" Colette said.

"What is it?"

"I've always been curious – how did you first get interested in the stars?"

He exhaled. "Good question. I have always kind of liked looking at them at night. And when I was really little … I remember my dad lifting me on his shoulders and looking at the stars with me."

Colette looked at him.

"Your real dad?" she asked quietly.

His eyes were away from her as he nodded. "…Yeah. It was a really long time ago – I was only a little kid, one or two years old, but the memory's still there. Even then," he continued, his friendly eyes on her now, "looking at the stars is just a reminder of that I'm not alone, you know? That someone back home, or just really far away, might be looking at the exact same star right now." He paused, and laughed. "That didn't sound like me at all, huh?"

"Sure it did. Why not?"

"Well, just … I don't really talk about this stuff often. Not with anyone besides you, anyway."

She shook her head. "I don't think it sounds unlike you at all." She gave a grin. "And now that I'm myself again, you can talk to me about the stars and everything all you like."

His eyes widened as he looked at her. Then, suddenly, a smile broke over his face and he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. The sensation of his warmth was startlingly and wonderfully familiar, and she let herself relax in his embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"…Oh, Colette," he said softly with his arms around her, "I'm so glad you're back. I'm just so unbelievably … … I missed you so much. When you lost your soul at the Tower of Salvation…"

His words trailed off as he pulled back from her.

"…I thought I'd never see you again. I can't remember ever being that scared in my entire life." His head was down, but she could see him blinking, holding back tears, although he tried not to let her see it.

"Don't cry," Colette protested, alarmed. "I'm all right now! Please don't …"

"No. I'm not…it's not that." He laughed a little, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. "It's not because I'm sad, or anything like that. It's just that I really couldn't imagine my life without you there. I really, honestly mean that. I hated myself for letting you go on that journey, simply going along with everyone and acting all excited about you regenerating the world, without realizing how much it was hurting you. If we hadn't found a way to bring you back, if you'd just stayed like that forever, I, I would …"

He drew a shuddering breath and shut his eyes, the tears falling at last. Colette watched him soundlessly, not speaking a word, as Lloyd drew her to his chest once more. She had seen him cry before, she knew. Every night since that terrible night at the Tower of Salvation, the mute doll that she had become heard muffled sobs coming from his bed that rang in her ears painfully, and made her want to go to him and stay by his side.

For a while, Colette simply looked into the fire, listening to her friend's heartbeat and breathing that still remained steady, not knowing what to tell him. Even now, she wondered if she had really done the right thing by stopping Sylvarant's world regeneration journey, something she couldn't bear to say. And yet, here – maybe it was selfish of her, but she couldn't leave this boy who cared about her so much … whom she cared about so much.

"You saved me," she told him finally. "It was you who made me that necklace and turned it into a Key Crest. You're the reason that I'm here. Just, please, don't cry any more. You'll make me cry…"

Before she could say another word, his lips were against hers.

He pressed his mouth to hers as though she would slip away any second. It was both desperate and gentle, and a little clumsy. Colette's heart raced as he pulled her closer and closer, and as she let her eyelids fall, she felt the tears that were still streaming down his face touching her own. Maybe they were her tears. She didn't know.

Finally, they broke apart, as if just realizing what they were doing. For a time, they simply stared at each other in silence. Both were flushed, their looks of mingling shock, confusion and tenderness mirroring each other's. Lloyd's mouth was slightly open, as if he couldn't believe what he had done.

They had never kissed each other before. Never. Not even on the cheek, or anything. They had always just been best friends, laughing together, talking together, sharing each other's dreams … but this … this was …

Lloyd held her gaze for a moment longer, breathing hard, his brown eyes still holding unshed tears. He turned away slowly, with a sharp sigh, his expression clouding with guilt.

"…I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Lloyd … you don't have to apologize," she whispered.

"I didn't mean to – I got carried away … I'm so sorry. I –"

Colette raised a finger and placed it to his lips, and he fell silent, staring down at her finger. He looked up at her quizzically.

"It's okay," she told him firmly. He looked as if he was about to say something more, but he saw the way she looked at him, and whatever it was, it was never said. Slowly she let her hand fall. A slight look of embarrassment still remained on his face, but she saw that he was no longer crying.

"Uh … so, um …" He ran a hand through his hair, as if trying to say something just to break the lingering silence. "You're going to need your strength for tomorrow, so you should probably get to sleep while you still can, okay?"

"Yeah," she said brightly. "I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"Before you do …" He looked off to the distance, getting to his feet.

"Noishe!" he called.

Not far away, there was a rustling of branches. Noishe came out from the shadows, tail wagging. He trotted over to his master eagerly.

"Good dog. Listen, Noishe, can you keep Colette company for me tonight?"

"Bark!" Lloyd was rewarded with a lick to show that the big dog understood.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I could just sleep by myself…"

Lloyd shrugged. "He'll keep you safe. I don't mind."

She smiled. "'Night, then."

Noishe came up behind Colette, sniffing at her affectionately and lying down by her side. Lloyd, who was turning to go, looked back at them, and his boyish, lopsided grin appeared on his face. His eyes connected with Colette's, and he raised a hand in farewell. She returned the gesture, and he turned around, making his way back to the campsite. As Colette watched him go, she noticed that he walked slowly, his face turned upward to the night sky, which was gradually beginning to lighten. Again she felt the warmth of his hug, and that first kiss, which had been sudden, and awkward, but – this she knew – real.

As Colette finally leaned into the curve of Noishe's furry body and fell asleep, the first faint light of dawn appeared on the horizon, and the last distant star disappeared from the sky.


End file.
